


The First of the Next

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d had plenty of first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of the Next

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt "kiss - first."

They’d had plenty of first kisses.

There was the first first kiss, after Dean had gotten back from the future where everything he cared about was shredded and he was still reeling, clinging to Cas like there was nothing else left in the world, and somehow ended up kissing him, hard, almost violent, to convince himself that this was real, that Cas wasn’t broken, and Cas kissing back just as fervently.

There was the first time Cas kissed him, carefully, nervously, almost like he was afraid he was breaking a rule, although whether Dean’s or someone else’s he still doesn’t know.

There was the kiss after they’d had sex for the first time, when Dean was still quietly freaking out about the whole thing and Cas had put a hand on his neck and pulled him down, stroking his back and murmuring, “It’s alright, Dean.”

There had been the kiss after he’d first said “I love you.” And that hadn’t been planned, not at all. Dean hadn’t even realized he did love Cas until he said it. But Cas had been unconscious for three days after Dean had insisted they go back to the past, and he’d been pacing the whole time, sitting down and jigging his leg up and down for a few minutes before getting up to pace again, afraid Cas was going to die.

So when Cas opened his eyes and sat up, looking bleary but otherwise fine, Dean had said, “Oh thank God!” which had earned him an ironic smile from Cas, and then, when he’d blurted it out, the smile transformed into something joyful and when Cas kissed him it was awkward because his lips were turned up the whole time.

Dean thinks about that, sitting in Lisa’s kitchen, beginnings and endings and family. He’d kissed Lisa a couple of times, or, rather, she’d kissed him. Only a couple of times though.

She could tell he was thinking of someone else.

He sighs and gets up from the table, absently thinking of going out and working on the car, when he hears a once-familiar, “Hello, Dean” behind him.

He whirls to see Cas standing there, looking the same as ever, rumpled trenchcoat, disheveled suit and creepily intense stare. He stands frozen for a minute, trying to take in the fact that Cas is back, that he’s _here._

“Cas?” It comes out a croak.

The angel nods. “I’ve missed you.”

And Dean doesn’t ask where he’s been, or what he’s been doing. It doesn’t matter. He’d lost everything at Stull Cemetery, his brother, his old life…

Losing Cas was the straw that broke his back.

But Cas is here now, standing in front of him as real as ever, and Dean doesn’t bother replying, doesn’t bother saying he’s missed Cas too, because that’s so obvious as to be redundant.

He just crosses the kitchen and grabs the lapels of Cas’ coat, pulling him into a kiss, their first kiss since the world ended.

Cas winds his hands around Dean’s back, hands fisting in his shirt, and kisses back.


End file.
